


Priorities

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silly little drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble.

Draco received his son's owl exactly 42 hours after taking him to Platform 9¾ and watching the train pull away. It had arrived early in the morning, his busy work schedule justifying his putting it off for later. He sat in his study, unopened letter in his hands. What was his excuse now?

He sighed. He'd told Astoria it made no difference, that he'd be happy either way. But it _did_ make a difference, and it mattered to him very much.

Finally, he opened it, a small scrap of parchment with a single world scribbled across it;

 _Slytherin_

He grinned.


End file.
